The Only Person I Can't Protect You From Is Myself
by Ryzxn
Summary: Amuto One-shot! Amu thinks Ikuto is her brother for her whole life. Since her parents weren't around, Ikuto's family took her in. WHat happens when Ikuto wants to get closer to Amu? What about when Ikuto tells Amu he's not really her brother?


**Another revised version. Thank you for reading.**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara. **

**XXX**

**Amu's mom died giving birth to her. Amu's dad ran away when he found out her mom was pregnant. Ikuto knew Amu since she was born – that was because his family brought her up as his sister. For 15 years, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Ikuto's parents lived happily, until Ikuto's parents both died in a car crash. (I will save you the sadness of explaining that story, that is for another time.) Ikuto, who was already 18 by then, continued to support Amu and Utau.**

**Amu is now 17, and Ikuto, 20. Utau is Ikuto's birth sister. Amu still believes that Ikuto is her brother by blood. Ikuto is really only her best friend, or maybe more, but she has yet to realize it. This is all I'm going to tell you of Ikuto and Amu's life. The rest you will find in this story.**

**XXX**

Ikuto's POV

I couldn't help myself. I was on my way to go get food for dinner, and I found I nice sunny patch of grass near a towering oak tree. I dozed off. When I woke up, it was about 2 hours later than I was supposed to be home..

_Crap. I have to get supplies for dinner!_

I rushed to the store, bought some vegetables, fruit, chicken, and rice, and zipped out. On the way home, I passed the same sunny spot and glared at it. There wasn't much sun left, but I still longed to lay in the sun and laze around like a cat.

I got home, and was about to open the front door - it was taking me a while because I was trying not to drop any groceries – when the door opened on it's own. Utau, my sister, stood in the door with a surprised looked on her face. I stood blinking at her for a while. Her look hardened into a glare.

"AMU. IKUTO-NI-SAN IS FINALLY HOME!" Utau screamed into our small house.

I blinked again. "Are you going to let me in or not?" I asked Utau.

"Well you took another 2 hours to bring dinner home, so maybe not. Maybe I'll just take the food and leave you outside." Utau glared at me, but I knew she was teasing.

"Oh, just let him in already!" Amu sighed, smiling, as she appeared from one of the other rooms.

I blinked once and stared at Amu longingly. She was beautiful as always. I liked her a lot, OK, maybe not just like. I loved her. I wanted to be with Amu for a long time. I never noticed how beautiful she was when she was really little, but I got along with her really well then. Now that she had matured, I wanted her even more.

Utau moved out of the way of the door and let me in. I walked past her. As I walked past Amu, I could smell a faint aroma of strawberries. Amu always smelled like that, even without perfume. In fact, I preferred she didn't wear perfume, but she often did when we went out somewhere.

Amu and Utau followed me to the kitchen, were I sat the groceries on the counter. Utau immediately started going through the bags. Amu watched over Utau's shoulder, examining what I brought from the store.

"Ikuto-ni-san, you didn't get any potatoes..." Amu turned to me and pouted, while Utau started chopping some carrots.

I couldn't stand that face. It almost made me cry, she was so cute. Amu had used that face against me countless times. I never could say no. She would do that to me a lot when I teased her when we were young. I still tease her, a lot, but she knows it's all in fun, now. Amu was the potter, her face was her tool, and I was now the clay.

I tried to look innocent, but I was never as good at is as Utau or Amu. That's probably because they were girls. "Sorry. I will next time, OK?" I blinked.

Amu perked up. She came over and petted my hair. I looked up at her. My heart beat faster at her touch. Amu's hands were delicate and beautiful. Her figure was perfect. Amu was always gentle. I wanted to grab her and hold her to me, but, before I could, she turned and went to try and help Utau.

Utau usually cooked. Amu never was too good at it. She did her best to help, but she could easily burn things. She was really good at some other stuff though. She was pretty creative in her own way. She wasn't exactly artistic, either, but she always tried her best at everything.

I walked from our kitchen to our living room. Our house wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. We each had our own room. My parents weren't exactly poor when they died. I had more than enough money to live in a decent house with Amu and Utau for years. I relaxed on the couch.

I was trying to remember where that sunny patch I fell asleep in earlier was, when Amu yelled at me. "Ikuto-ni-san! Dinner!"

I sat down at the table, and started eating. There was an unusual silence. Normally, Amu and Utau chatted about school while I made various comments. I never talked too much about my day, because I usually was sleeping or wandering around town for no reason. Amu always called me a "stray cat".

We stared at each other. Eventually, we all broke the silence at the same time. "WHY IS IT SO QUIET?" We all practically shouted at each other.

I blinked. Amu and Utau both stared at me, expectantly. "IKUTO-NII-SAN! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Something." I replied.

Utau hit me on the side of the head lightly, while Amu pouted again. I melted away like chocolate. "Sorry. How was your day, Amu?"

Somehow, I suddenly started a burst of chatter from Amu and Utau. I watched as they both laughed and chatted together. I commented on thing occasionally. This, as simple as it was, was one of my favorite things in my day.

After we finished eating, Utau pushed Amu and I away from the kitchen. Utau was sometimes really stubborn, one of her stubborn sides was she would never let anyone help her with household chores. It was Utau's turn to wash dishes, every time it was her turn, she pushed us away and finished by herself.

Even if she could get things done much faster if someone helped her, Utau never accepted help, and kept on being stubborn.

Amu and I both went to our rooms. As I fell on my bed and sighed, I couldn't help thinking about Amu... Her perfect, rose-pink hair, her delicate, beautiful body, her dazzling honey-colored eyes... I blinked. What was I thinking about? Amu probably didn't even like me like that. Amu thought she was my sister.

I had to see her. I got up and walked to her room door. Being the idiot that I was, I didn't knock and just walked in. Of course, Amu was changing. Her back was to me. I swallowed nervously. My heart was beating fast. Amu turned to look over her shoulder.

"I-Ikuto-ni-san.." She mumbled and blushed red.

"Sorry.." I looked away. My hands fumbled for the door knob.

"It's OK. I don't mind Ikuto-ni-san being here. Since Ikuto-ni-san is my brother." Amu smiled sweetly, still blushing furiously.

My heart best faster. In front of me was the girl I loved, in her underwear. I could just walk up to her and...

_What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be her brother!_

I tried to make my mind go blank, of course, that was the exact opposite of the best thing to do. As if moving on it's own, my body walked forward and I, unconsciously, hugged Amu from behind. I held her close to me. Amu stood still.

"I-I-I-Ikuto-ni-san, what are you..." Her voice trailed off as I buried my face in her shoulder and hugged her tighter.

After a few minutes, I let her go. She practically jumped away, turned around, and looked at me, puzzled. I looked into her eyes, then looked away.

"I'm not your brother."

"What are you saying, baka? Of course you're my brother! Don't joke like that..." Amu went back to finish changing.

I looked into her eyes. I was melting again. I wanted to tell her everything. I didn't want to act like "Ikuto-ni-san" I just wanted to be "Ikuto". I didn't want to hold her past from her. Amu was living in a lie. I hated being part of it.

"I'm not joking." By now, Amu had finished changing. She stared at me. Amu seemed horrified. "I'm not your brother. I have no idea what happened to your father, but your mom died giving birth to you. My parents took you in. Utau is my sister. You grew up as Utau's, and my sister."

Amu looked down. I moved forward to hug her, but stopped when she looked at me with half sad-half furious eyes. She walked out the door. I stared after her.

_What did I just do?_

I heard the door close. Utau came into Amu's room.

"What did you do, Ikuto?" Utau demanded. Utau's hands were on her hips, I could tell she was furious. "You really told her? 17 years of that secret being kept, and you TOLD HER? What...WHAT the HECK WERE YOU THINKING? GO AFTER HER RIGHT NOW!"

Amu's POV

I ran as soon as I got out of _Ikuto's _house. It wasn't _my_ house. We weren't related. I was just some stray Ikuto's parents took pity on. My life had been a lie. Everything I knew was shattered within seconds. My normal, peaceful life disappeared into thin air. I couldn't believe what I just heard, but I knew Iktuo was telling the truth.

I just ran, I don't know where to, but I ran as fast as I could. Soon, I found I as lost. I was in a small alley. The alley smelled of garbage, on either side of me were red brick walls, with occasional graffiti scribbled here and there. Wiping away the tears that were threatening to flow, I walked down the alley.

I paused. I thought I had heard a sound, similar to a footstep. I looked behind me. Nothing. I turned and started walking slowly forward. Somehow, I knew what coming right before it happened. All I heard was a hiss before something collided with my head and I blacked out.

Ikuto's POV

I ran out of the door of our house. Somehow, I was pretty calm, maybe I was following instincts or something. Some of the things I did, I didn't why I did them, but they usually seemed to work. I sniffed the air. I could smell Amu's scent. I followed, running.

I ran, following Amu's scent through town. The trail led me to a small alley. I saw Amu, but I also saw a large man standing over her. For some reason, I hissed. The man hit Amu on the side of the head with something, and turned. I moved to jab the man in the face. He dodged, stepped over Amu's body, and ran down the alley. I let him go, Amu was more important.

I gently picked up Amu. The side of her head was bleeding where she was hit. I ran. Again, I didn't exactly know where. Utau said I was like a cat. I guess I followed my instincts. Amazingly, I ended up at a hospital. I ran in through the front door.

The hospital waiting room was empty, all except for a nurse at the front desk.

"Oh!" The nurse looked up. "What the heck?" She had noticed the blood on Amu's head.

I looked at her blankly. "Can you help?"

The nurse grabbed the phone on her desk and called for a doctor. I was soon forced to lay Amu on one of those rolling beds. They quickly rolled her away. I stared after her longingly, hoping she'd be perfectly all right.

The nurse from the front desk came up behind me. "Is there any family members you would like to call, or something like that?"

I nodded. She led me to her desk and handed me the phone. I dialed Utau's cell.

"Ikuto?" Utau answered her phone.

"Utau..."

"What? Is something wrong? Ikuto? Did you find Amu? Iktuo?"

"Just come to the hospital...I'll explain there..." I said slowly.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? IKUTO! WHAT HAPPENED?" Utau was shouting at her phone. The Nurse looked at me curiously.

I hung up the phone.

"You can take a seat...anywhere" The nurse nodded at the empty waiting room.

I glanced at her and took a seat towards the corner of the room. Within minutes, Utau burst through the doors, panting. The nurse looked up and looked at Utau. She nodded towards me, sitting sadly in a corner. Utau walked over.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? - (Language censored for safety. o-o; )"

I looked away. "I should leave after Amu recovers. I hurt her enough. The only thing I can't protect her from is myself. I think she'd be better off without me."

Utau sat down next to me. "What are you saying? What would Amu do without 'Ikuto-ni-san'?"

I looked at Utau sadly. "I don't want to be Ikuto-ni-san. I just want to be Ikuto."

"You never told me what happened." Utau sighed.

"She was hit on the side of her. I have no idea who hit her. I was seconds too late..."

"Stop blaming yourself." Utau leaned on the back of her chair. "We'll fix everything when Amu's better.."

"If.." I mumbled.

Utau's POV

I walked out of Amu's hospital room, solemnly. Amu had woken up about 20 minutes ago. I had called some of our school friends to come visit her. Ikuto was outside, leaning against the wall. He insisted it was his fault Amu was hurt. Ikuto refused to see her.

As I walked up, Ikuto glanced at me then looked at his feet. "Well...?"

"She has amnesia." I put my hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "You should talk to her. I haven't told her anything about her past. I'm going to leave that to you."

"Why would she want to talk to me? I've made her like this. She doesn't know it, but I wouldn't be able to bear it." Ikuto mumbled.

"Don't leave..." I moved Ikuto's head so he would look at me. "You mean a lot to Amu. I'm sure she'll get better. You _have _to stay."

"I t-" Ikuto was cut off by Rima, Amu's best friend from school.

"WHERE"S AMU?"

I looked at the short, golden haired girl. My hand dropped off Ikuto's shoulder. "In the room."

Along with Rima, Nagihiko, a boy, who looks a lot like a girl, with long, dark purple hair, and Kukai, a tall boy with brown hair, and a good friend of mine, were also here to visit Amu.

"You OK, Ikuto?" Kukai looked at the depressed Ikuto.

Ikuto looked up and nodded.

Rima ran into Amu's hospital room. "AMU!"

"Who are you?" I heard Amu's somewhat-weak voice.

I heard a crash...probably Rima falling down from shock.

Kukai glanced at me. "Amnesia?"

I nodded and looked at my feet. "Don't tell her anything about her past except that you're her friends. I want Ikuto to decide her future."

Kukai nodded. He walked into the room. I followed, dragging Ikuto by the shirt sleeve. Amu, sitting up in the hospital bed, was laughing and smiling, reacquainting herself with Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai.

"Look at her!" I snapped at Ikuto from the doorway of the room. "I've hardly ever seen her more happy! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over there!"

Ikuto glanced at Amu. "I'm not going to. I told you! I won't let her live a lie that I'm a part of!" Ikuto said it louder than he realized, but I was too late to keep him from saying more.

"Ik-"  
>"I'm leaving soon and that's final! You don't know what happened! You... NEVER LOVED HER!" Ikuto stomped out of the room.<p>

Ikuto was half-way down the hallway when I shouted at him. "YOU SHOULD AT LEAST GIVE HER A FUTURE! BECAUSE I PROMISE I WON"T TELL HER ANYTHING! IT"S YOUR PROBLEM! IF YOU"RE GOING TO LEAVE, AT LEAST LEAVE _SOMETHING_ BEHIND!"

I turned around. Amu and the others were looking at me, confused.

"Uhh..." I looked around anxiously. My eyes locked with Kukai's. Something clicked between us.

Kukai nodded at me. "Ikuto's girlfriend is cheating on him and he doesn't know what to do." Kukai lied to cover for me. I sighed, relived.

"Ikuto? Is that who that dark-haired guy was?" Amu stared at Kukai, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah."

After about an hour of visiting Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and I left to go home. Amu was going to spend another night or two at the hospital to make sure everything was all right. Naghiko and Rima split from Kukai and myself soon after we left. Kukai insisted he walked me home. Naghiko insisted he take Rima home.

About half-way to my house, Kukai stopped. I glanced at him.

"Everything all right?"

"Fine."

"Why'd you stop?"

Kukai didn't answer my question. "H-hey...Utau...Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" He looked away. He seemed nervous.

"Why wouldn't I want to go somewhere with you? We've been friends for a long time now, haven't we?"

Kukai regarded me seriously. "I wish we were more than that."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Kukai stopped talking, grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, then kissed me.

Kukai let me go after about 10 seconds. I knew I was blushing.

"S-sorry." He looked down.

"Don't say that!" Kukai looked up. I was suddenly really nervous. "I-I don't mind...going somewhere with you tomorrow..."

Kukai looked at me and smiled. He could tell I was accepting his love by saying that. We continued walking to my home. We parted at my doorstep with a hug. I knew how Ikuto had loved Amu. I knew what it felt like to love, I just didn't know how it felt like to lose that person.

Ikuto's POV

Even though I ran out of Amu's hospital room, I couldn't stay away for long. As soon as Utau and the others left, I went back to see Amu. She was sitting up in her bed, attempting to read a child's book. I walked to her bed.

Amu looked up. "Oh! You're...Ikuto-kun, right?"

I nodded and pulled a chair next to her bed that was against the wall. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Amu's eyes sparkled as she immediately replied. "Yes!"

I gently took the book out of her hands and sat down. Amu looked over my shoulder, eyes glittering, as I started reading.

_The heart's egg._

_Each child has an egg in their heart._

_That egg holds the dreams and wishes of that child._

_Sometimes, when the dreams and wishes of that child are strong, the egg hatches._

_No one knows what comes out of the egg._

_But, it is said, the hatched egg brings happiness._

_Other times, when the child becomes sad, the egg can turn bad._

_However, everyone knows that..._

"The page is torn out."

"That's what it says? That's not a very good ending..." Amu seemed depressed.

I almost laughed. "No, I mean...The story doesn't end, the last page is missing."

"Ohhh! That's not fair!" Amu pouted.

"Hey, Amu." I glanced at her, sitting in her bed, still pouting about the book.

"What?" She looked at me, curious.

I gulped. I was about to decide Amu's future, Utau said it was my problem. "Utau is your sister. She's really nice. When you get out of the hospital, soon, you'll be able to go live with her."

"Really?" Amu seemed excited.

"Yes...really." I looked down.

"What.. about you? Where do you live?" Amu seemed interested.

"I'm just visiting here."

"Then how do you know me?" Amu seemed to want me to go on about myself.

"I knew you since you were little.." I mumbled. "I'm leaving soon."

"Eh! But I just met you, I mean...I just re-met you! I want you to stay, Ikuto-ni-san!"

I looked at her, shocked.

"S-Sorry! I don't know why I said that! It was almost like it was a habit! I don't see why I would call you that, since you're only visiting..." Amu looked down. After a short silence, she yawned.

"You should rest." I got up and pushed the chair against the wall. I left the book on the chair. "Good-bye, Amu."

Amu's POV

(A/N: Two days have passed.)

_So Ikuto is leaving tomorrow...I wanted to get to know him better... My memory is starting to come back.. I remember things about Ikuto, but I don't remember ever being with him. I remembering being with Utau, though... She was with me a lot..._

It was 9:00 P.M. Utau told me to go to sleep early. I slipped into my pajamas and slid under my comforter.

_Pink. My comforter is pink. Was that my favorite color before I lost my memory? I'm not sure..._

I quickly slipped into sleep after that.

_(Amu's Dream)_

_I was walking through a forest...It was a beautiful green forest. Lush grass at my feet. Bright sunlight leaking in between leaves and pouring over the ground. Large tree trunks looming high above me, and an occasional leaf fluttering past me._

_Everything was beautiful, until, suddenly, I stepped into a dark forest. It was the same forest. Except everything had changed. The sunlight had turned from golden yellow to pale gray. The tree trucks were rotten, and their branches were bare. The grass underneath my feet was now just plain dirt._

_Another had changed. I could feel a presence. Someone was watching me. Someone had been watching and following me in the bright version of the forest too, but amongst the beauty, I hadn't noticed it until now._

_I glanced behind me. The forest was the same behind me. I thought I saw a flicker of shadow on one of the tree trunks. I was staring to get worried. I didn't know who was following me. I walked briskly forward. I heard a branch creak behind me. I started jogging. I glanced back again. I saw nothing._

_Something made me stop. Some instinct. I turned around. A sweet scent surrounded me. I was getting more scared. I quickly turned and toke a step forward. I saw a flash of blue and my head collided with a branch that I hadn't noticed before._

_(End Dream)_

I woke up. I was tangled in my sheets and comforter. I untangled myself from my bedding and glanced at my clock. 10:00 A.M.

_Has Ikuto left yet? I want to say goodbye..._

I quickly got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Utau was already up.

"Did Ikuto leave?"

Utau turned to face me, looking up from reading a book. "Yes," she finally mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to say goodbye.." I looked down.

"You...might catch him. He said he's going to take the bus out of town then walk." Utau looked down to her book again.

_I probably won't catch him..._

Saddened, I walked to throughout the house. By chance, I found a door to a room I hadn't been in since I got out the hospital. If I ever knew what was in the room, I didn't remember. The door seemed to be asking me to open it. Amazingly, it was unlocked. I slowly pushed the door open.

I walked into a room of blue. Like my room was completely pink, this room was completely blue. As I stepped inside, a sweet smell hit me. As well as the memories.

_Ikuto._

_My life was a lie. Ikuto told me that._

_I remember everything._

_There's a saying that you aren't thankful for what you have until it's missing. I never knew what it was like to lose Ikuto. He was there with me. _Always _there. He never left. I couldn't remember being with him because his presence was so normal._

_I have no relation to Ikuto. Or Utau. They acted as my family. Ikuto ruined my life...my _old _life. Me, now, is not what I was. I'm just Amu, not Amu Tsukiyomi..._

_My life has changed so much..._

_Ikuto..._

_IKUTO!_

_I have to catch him!_

I ran back to the kitchen.

"You found out, didn't you? You remember, right?" Utau was standing up.

I nodded. She sighed.

"Fine. Here." Utau tossed me a wallet with 30 dollars in it. "Go find him. Bring that baka here."

I nodded and ran through the house and out the door.

I ran towards the street. A bus was just coming to a stop. I leaped inside as soon as the door opened. I almost slammed into the bus driver as I stopped. "Have you seen a blue haired guy in here?"

The bus driver replied, surprised. "Uh...yeah...about 20 minutes ago."

"What stop did he get off of?" I tried to slow my heartbeat down. I might actually find him.

"The last stop before you go out of town...But I won't get there until much later today."

I nodded and jumped out of the bus before the doors closed. I ran towards the edge of town. I didn't make it far before I was too tired to run very fast. I heard a car honk behind me. I glanced behind me. A car had pulled up and stopped next to the sidewalk.

"AMU!" Rima was sticking her head out of the driver's window of her car, golden hair floating on the breeze.

"Rima! I remember now! Can you give me a ride to the edge of town? I need to find Ikuto!" I walked to the window.

"Ikuto? Sure." I heard the click of car doors unlocking and I jumped into the passenger seat.

Rima pressed her foot on the gas petal. We started off towards the edge of town.

After a few minutes, Rima finally asked. "Why is Ikuto at the edge of town?"

"He's leaving _me_. I'm going to get him back." I stared out the window, trying to will the car to go faster. I had to get to Ikuto.

Rima stopped her car a little ways out of town. There was only fields along hills from here to the next town.

"This good? I have to meet Nagi." Rima blushed slightly.

I gave her a questioning look, but nodded and stepped out of the car. Rima drove off and I ran down the road. I passed about 4 hills before I saw a walking figure, just about to go over the edge of the next hill.

My strength was renewed. I knew that was Ikuto. I ran after him. As I reached the top of the hill where I saw Ikuto, he was already at the bottom of the slope.

"IKUTO!" I screamed as loud as I could. Ikuto turned, then walked on.

"IKUUUTTTOOO!" I shouted again. "BAKA! COME BACK HERE!"

Ikuto didn't turn, but he stopped. I ran towards him.

When I was within 5 feet of Ikuto, he turned.

"Don't come close."

I stopped. "Why?" I was suddenly worried. Something inside me said there was something wrong. I thought I saw a glint in the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. It was probably nothing.

"The only thing I can't protect you from is myself, you are better off with me, Amu." Ikuto's eyes glistened in the sun, I could tell he was almost crying. That fact, made me almost cry, too. I'd never seen Ikuto cry, even shed a tear. He was hurt because of me.

"That's not true! I'm the one who should be saying that! You're leaving right now because you love me and I never returned your love before! I thought of you as brother until now!" A tear escaped the corner of my eye and slid down my cheek.

Ikuto saw the tear and turned away. "You wouldn't be crying right now if I didn't tell you about your past..."

More tears escaped my eyes. "I don't care! I won't let you leave Ikuto!"

Ikuto started walking.

"Ikuto!" I screamed. Then I felt it. I knew it was coming right before it happened. "IKUTO!" I shouted, now worried. I heard a gunshot. I lunged for Ikuto. We fell to the floor, I felt something fly past my back.

"Amu!" Ikuto was laying under me. He moved so I was laying on his chest, instead of his back. "You see! You're hurt because of me!"

I heard a ping, then a scream, then silence, except for Ikuto's breathing and my own heartbeat.

"I'm no-" was all I managed before I felt searing pain in my back, a straight line, from my right shoulder blade, to my left. I felt weakened.

"I can't believe this..." Ikuto mumbled. "I'm so sorry Amu...I've hurt you so much..."

"Stop it!" I managed between clenched teeth.

Ikuto sat up. "I think the bullet hit the shooter...it must have bounced off something..."

I was leaning on Ikuto's shoulder. He took off his jacket while supporting me. "Can you sit up for a minute?"

I nodded, slowly. My mind was foggy.

Ikuto quickly moved my back. "Sorry, Amu." I heard my shirt rip. I glanced behind me. Ikuto took off his shirt and pressed it onto my back. It stung, and I made a whimpering sound.

"Sorry." Ikuto pressed the shirt harder. Ikuto took his jacket and wrapped it around me, like a string, to hold the shirt in place along my back. Ikuto reached his arms around me and started tying the jacket in place, right below my collar bone.

With almost all of my energy used up, I pushed back, and landed on Ikuto. He caught me, almost surprised, and then picked me up. I lost consciousness while he was carrying me.

**XXX**

I woke up to pain across my back. I sat up slowly.

"You all right, Amu?" Utau was sitting in a chair at a table a few feet away from the small bed I was just asleep in.

I nodded. "Where is Ikuto? ...I mean...Where am I?"

"He hasn't left, yet. You're in a small farmhouse. Ikuto saw it and brought you here. The family here bandaged your back."

"Ikuto is still leaving?" I almost jumped out of the bed, but when I moved too much, the bandage on my chest tightened and made my back hurt.

"I'm not sure...You'll have to clear it up with him..." Utau mumbled so softly, I could barely hear her. Then, Utau looked up. "You should put a shirt on."

Utau tossed me a faded blue t-shirt. I put it on, slowly, trying to cause my back as little pain as possible. As soon as I finished, Ikuto walked in the room.

"I'm leaving, for good. Amu got hurt again because of me, that's just another reason for me to leave..." Ikuto turned.

I jump out of the bed, ignoring the searing pain in my back, ran past a surprised Utau, and rammed myself into Ikuto's back, knocking us both to the ground with a thud. I landed on Ikuto's back. Ikuto landed with his chest to the floor.

"DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE, BAKA! I GOT HURT BECAUSE YOU LEFT, NOT BECAUSE YOU WERE HERE!" I yelled at his back.

Ikuto pushed me off him. My butt hit the floor as I fell back. Ikuto sat on the floor, looking at me.

"How can you say that? This all started because I told you you weren't my sister! I can't protect you from myself!" Ikuto looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I thought he was going to cry.

"I would rather it be this way...than be living in a lie." I stared into Ikuto's eyes. A tear escaped the corner of my eye.

Ikuto put his hand on my cheek. He leaned forward and quickly kissed me. I knew I blushed.

"I'll stay...if you promise never to cry because of something sad, ever again." Ikuto looked into my eyes seriously and pulled me into a hug.

"I promise..." I replied, "As long as you're with me, I'll never need to cry again."

**XXX**

**Just a note... Tadase is NOT IN THIS STORY. So, No, it was NOT Tadase who hit Amu and tried to shoot Ikuto. It was just some random dude who was mad at Ikuto for not letting him do bad things to Amu **

**Well... I might have messed up that book. I was doing it by memory -**


End file.
